1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cooling fin unit and particularly to a cooling fin unit joined to a heat guide pipe.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In order to increase heat dissipation rate of a cooling fin set, a heat guide pipe is provided to pass through the cooling fin set. There is provided with capillary mechanism and work fluid in the heat guide pipe to perform heat exchange with the cooling fin set for removing heat from the cooling fin set speedily.
The conventional cooling fin set provides a through hole at each of the cooling fins thereof with a hole diameter being the same as or less than the outer diameter of the heat guide pipe for the heat guide pipe tightly fit with the through hole respectively.
The inner wall of the through hole or the outer surface of the heat guide pipe is coated with a layer of heat conductive medium such as heat conductive glue or soldering paste before the heat guide pipe passing through the cooling fin. The heat conductive medium is used for increasing heat transfer efficiency and binding the through holes and the heat guide pipe together firmly.
However, the coated soldering paste is scratched and accumulates at a lateral side of the respective cooling fins near border of the through hole during the heat guide pipe passing through the cooling fin set. Under this circumference, the heat conductive medium is unable to distribute between the through hole and the heat guide pipe completely and deprive function and purpose of the heat conductive medium.
The preceding conventional structure is disclosed in such as Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 518927 and 547002.